


Terror Created Me

by Enygma0710



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Halloween 2019, Ghost Hunting, Ghost hunting gets too real, Haunted House, Horror, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys, Mild Language, Modern AU, Modern Westeros, Mystery, Nightfort legends with a twist, One Shot, Paranormal Investigators, Past Lives, Possession, some violence, things that go bump in the night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enygma0710/pseuds/Enygma0710
Summary: The notorious Nightfort has been shrouded in mystery for as long as anyone could remember but an opportunity arises to investigate the site to see if the stories are true. Robb, Jon and crew are the first paranormal investigators allowed to investigate the site. What could go wrong?In other words, I watch way too much ghost hunters and this popped into my head, my contribution to Jonerys AU month and Halloween events on Tumblr.





	Terror Created Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been thinking about getting back to my horror ghost writing roots for over a year now. I write independent original horror ghost stories and its pretty damn hard to write these with a happy ending lol. 
> 
> So here is my attempt at a Jonerys one, a day late for Halloween but hey. 
> 
> I owe alot of this fic to listening to the "Us" soundtrack on repeat and my constant watching of ghost hunting shows over the years. I hope its creepy enough for you guys and you like it. 
> 
> Moodboard by Me. 
> 
> FYI:  
EVP: Electronic Voice Phenomenon, voice recording of disembodied voices.  
FLIR camera: Pick up heat signatures  
K2 EMF detectors: Detect electromagnetic fields that often indicate spirits are nearby.

The garage door opened with a creak. Jon looked up to see Grey entered from the side door into Robb and Margaery’s living room.

“Hey,”

“Hey,” Grey glanced around the empty room before settling down on the worn leather couch. “Do you have any idea why Robb called this emergency meeting tonight?”

Jon shook his head as he returned to reviewing the photos on his laptop. “No clue, but I figured it has something to do with our next investigation. Where’s Missy?”

“On her way, Dany is bringing her.”

“Right,” Jon said, returning to the images in front of him. The door opened again, bringing in Arya, Margaery, and Gendry carrying several boxes of pizza. Grey jumped up to help but Margaery waved him away. Arya maneuvered around the kitchen, pulling out plates and utensils. She opened the nearest box, dropping two slices of pepperoni pizza on her plate. Arya dropped down next to Grey. She took a bite of her slice, winking at Jon with a smirk. Jon chuckled when Robb had called this last-minute meeting. Arya had all but demanded that he provide food which Margaery begrudgingly accommodated since this meeting was also interrupting their date night.

Jon shook his head at his cousin's antics. As long as Jon could remember Robb always had an interest in all things paranormal. When they were kids they would spend endless hours exploring the abandon ruins of the castles and keeps that littered the desolate north, attempting to scare each other with Old Nan's tales about the Long Night. It wasn't until he got older and started to dedicate his time to researching the truth behind the legends that scared them as kids that Robb started investigating on his own. So it wasn't much of a surprise three years ago when Robb approached him with the idea of starting a local Ghost hunting group.

The door opened again to reveal Missy and Dany entering the house. A stupid grin pulled at his mouth as he watched Dany removed her coat and hat. It wasn’t even that cold yet but being a southern girl she tended to overdress once the temperature dipped. Dany smiled at him, giving him a wink. A few minutes later she settled next to him at his desk, placing a slice of pizza in front of him.

“Are these the photos from that house in the Stormlands?”

“Yeah,” Jon clicked on an album, a slew of photos now available to view.

She took a bite of her pizza slice. “Anything interesting?”

“A few orbs, here and there but not much.”

He heard her hum, “What about that?” she pointed to a bright spot in the corner of a photo that was hovering over Missy.

“Dust.”

“How do you know?” She gave him a cheeky grin.

Jon rolled his eyes and opened up the accompanying video file. He flipped through his worn notebook finding the time stamp. He started the video, there was no audio just Missy standing there with an EMF device in hand, scanning the room. "See," he pointed at the questionable orb. "It has no direction, it's just moving about and see that?" He pointed to another, a less bright and smaller anomaly. “They are moving similar, so logically it’s dust.”

“And if it had a direction?”

“Possibly an orb.”

She grinned at him, her violet eyes sparkling. She leaned in kissing him lightly. “So smart, I knew that’s why I like you,” she teased. “How was your shift?”

“Good,” he murmured. “It’s always good when it’s quiet. How about you?”

"Oh, you know-"

The door banging open, shaking the ancient frames of their house startled both Jon and Dany. Robb closed the door behind him, the phone still attached to his ear as he continued to loudly rattle away to the person on the other end. He set his bags down in a nearby chair, kissing Margaery in the process.

“Alright, got it. Thank you, bye.” He hung up the phone. “Yes, we got it!!!!” Rob bellowed.

“Got what?” Grey asked. “And why did you call us all here for an emergency meeting and you’re the one running late.”

“Sorry, right. My bad guys. I was so excited when I got the call this morning and wanted to tell you all as soon as I got it confirmed.” He gestured to his phone, his mood bright. “Remember last spring when we investigated Summer Hall?”

“Oh Yeah?” Gendry started, grabbing another slice of pizza. “That was a good place. We got those clear EVP’s from there, and those odd heat signatures on the FLIR.”

Robb nodded. “Exactly, so those results created a buzz within the paranormal groups and I just got contacted by Westeros Historical Alliance and we hit the motherload for our next investigation.”

Jon leaned forward, now intrigued. “What is it Harrenhal? The Isle of Faces?”

“The ruins of the Red Keep?” Gendry offered.

Robb shook his head, an almost maniacal grin pulling at his lips. “Better…way better, we’re talking the juggernaut of all haunted sites in Westeros, hell maybe the world.” He paused glancing between the two for dramatic effect. “The Nightfort”

A chill danced down Jon’s spine. _Fuck. _

“The Nightfort?” Arya repeated. “I thought the Westeros National Park services closed it down for good?”

“I thought the same thing but I saw an article last year about repairing it, including it in The Wall trail and having the trail and the other remaining other forts all designated as historical sites. I didn’t believe it at first but it seems that the newly elect cabinet is dead set on investing in the history of Westeros and they want the Nightfort to be restored for future citizens to enjoy and learn about the heroic deeds of the Night’s Watch.” Robb said. “When I heard that they are allowing people on the site again, I put in an application last month and just received the official letter and confirmation today.”

“Great,” Grey leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. “So, the Nightfort…What can we expect from this place?" 

"Almost anything," Robb started with a grin. "I'm talking, voices, shadow people, full-body apparitions, cold spots, EVPs. There have been stories for years about the sightings there but no concrete evidence.”

“I’ve never heard of the Nightfort, what’s the story behind this place?” Missy asked.

“You’ve never heard of the Nightfort?” Arya exclaimed, turning towards Missy with a shock.

“Sorry,” Missy shrugged “Grew up in Naath remember?”

Robb waved off his sister’s dramatic behavior. "It's an old fort from back when the Northern territories were protected from wilding raids by the Night’s Watch. All along the wall are these forts and the Nightfort is the oldest and most notorious.”

“Yeah, even we heard about the stories of the Nightfort in Storm’s End,” Gendry added. “The legends of the hell hounds that hunted down deserters of the watch only to drag them down to the seventh level of hell.”

“Oh, my favorite was the legend of Mad Axe,” Arya started. “Going crazy during a winter of famine and butchering his brothers of the Night’s Watch” An excited Arya started mimicking an imaginary axe coming down and hacking at Gendry.

"My Nan uses to tell us the story of the Rat Cook," Margaery shuddered. "She uses to tell us if we didn't eat our vegetables or behave the Rat Cook would come down, chop us up and put us into a stew.”

“Only the naughty children go into the Rat Cook's stew," Robb repeated, imitating their old nan’s warnings. “My favorite and the scariest was the Night King, remember the legend of the Night King Jon?”

Jon nodded. The stories of the nefarious Night King terrified him as a child. The fallen commander of the Night Watch who had turned against the old gods and started practicing blood magic and necromancy, sacrificing men of the Night’s Watch to obtain and maintain his power in the North during the Long Night. Theon and Robb loved to tell those stories during their summer camping trips. In attempts to scare each other, the retelling of the stories became more graphic and started pushing the boundaries of horror and gore. “How could I forget? They were the scariest.”

“Have any of you been there before?” Missy asked. “I mean it sounds exciting but I’m curious as to why it was closed off?”

“Unlike the other forts along The Wall, the cost of upkeep was too much, so they let it fall into ruins. It became hazardous over the years,” Robb answered. “Every hiking season people go missing or get injured hiking along The Wall trail, but the Nightfort was different. It’s the size that made it more dangerous than the others. In the year before it closed, three hikers were critically injured and one was fatally injured after that access to the Nightfort was restricted.”

“So it’s more than just the mystery around the Nightfort that makes it so infamous?” Grey started. “People have witness stuff for years and it’s been restricted so you have that air of taboo to it. Add to that the possibility of catching a full-body apparition or a possible hell hound?”

Grey let out a low whistle. “I can see why you guys are excited, but at the same time, this is The Wall trail…Do we need to worry about some clan of mountain men killing us and using our skulls as drinking goblets?” 

Robb chuckled. “No, nothing like that. I will be honest it is dangerous up there and there are wolves and other predatory wildlife in the area but we should be fine as long as we’re smart about it. The Nightfort itself is gated off so no one can get in. But think about it guys,” Robb moved standing in the center of the room. “The possibility of potentially discovering legitimate paranormal evidence?” Robb ran a hand through his auburn locks, he was practically vibrating with excitement. “The evidence we get could be groundbreaking.”

“Didn’t Dad and Uncle Benjen take you two up there before it closed?” Arya looked back and forth between the two. “I remember you guys talking about it.”

"They did, that was a fun trip, do you remember it, Jon?" 

“Aye, I do," Jon answered. They had both been ten and the thought of running around the Nightfort with minimum supervision was every kid's dream. Jon had been having fun pretending to be a man of the watch, sparring in the courtyard with Robb and Theon. That was until Theon goaded them to go explore the tunnels. A flash of crimson flickered in his thoughts. 

“You okay?” Dany whispered next to him, her hand resting on his thigh, bringing him back from his memories.

Jon nodded, reaching over giving her hand a reassuring squeezing. Focusing on what Robb was now saying.

“It’s in two weeks, it’s not a lot of time, but I think we can do it. So, who’s in?”

“We’re in,” Arya answered patting Gendry sitting beside her.

"If I can get off from work, I'm there," Grey answered.

"Me too," Missy added.

Robb turned towards Margaery with a hopeful look.

“No,” she shook her head. “Count me out, I can go see the Nightfort when it is restored and reopen to the public.” Robb opened his mouth to protest but one glare from Margaery stopped him. “There are some things in my childhood I’d rather leave there and the Nightfort is one of them.”

Robb acquiesced to her decision with a sigh. He glanced up looking over at Jon and Dany. “What about you two? I need my best tech guy and with my second best researcher?”

Dany snorted. “Well since you put it that way, sure I’m in.”

Jon had no desire to go back there, he agreed with Margaery there are somethings that need to remain in past, forgotten. He felt Dany’s violet gaze appraising him, attempting to decipher him. He could hear his mother's voice in his head, telling him the only way to get over a fear is to face it head-on. _Fuck,_ “Yeah,” he muttered. “Count me in.”

* * *

They spent the better part of that evening planning, discussing and occasionally bickering on who was responsible for doing what and their plans for this investigation.

The tales of the deep stone vaults that held the secrets and dark legends of hidden subterranean gates, things that came in the night, hell hounds, the silent screams of the soldiers being hacked by their crazed brother and the nefarious Night King. It was almost all too fantastical when you stop to think about it. This ancient complex of building over a thousand years old that held such mystery and horror that it was held in a revered fear by generations of resolute Northmen. Dany learned that even today, northerners still treated the Nightfort with an almost unnatural reverence, including the one in front of her. 

In the end, it had been decided that they would fly to Winterfell, reconvene at the Stark household. From there they would rent an SUV and drive eight hours to Queenscrown; The last bastion of civilization. They would rest there a day before the last leg of their trip before they ventured into the northern wilderness that held the mysterious Nightfort.

Dany watched the passing scenery as they pushed down the wandering Northern highway, a history book of the Night’s Watch laying ignored in her lap. She glanced away to see Robb and Jon having a quiet conversation. Arya and Gendry behind them playing a game of Uno. She felt Missy shift against her as she leaned her head against Grey's shoulder, her eyes closed. Dany attempted to refocus on the words describing the once illustrious abet grim fortresses that lined the natural ice wall barrier between the “civilized” world and the warring clans of the far north. The book read like any other history book she would check out from the Citadel. Straight to the point with little deviation or flare. However, it was curious that the chapter on The Nightfort was the shortest. 

Dany wasn’t expecting much since it was a historical volume, discussing the past commanders, the hierarchy of the watch, famous members and the battles that were fought along the wall but nothing about the infamous Night King, Not even a mention a single mention of the cursed commander of the Night’s Watch and the evil, horrible atrocities he did in his pursuit for power. Dany closed the book, rubbing her eyes. She leaned forward to retrieve a book Robb gave her from the local Winterfell Library. The book was heavily worn and being held together with tape and prayer. Her fingertips traced the golden text. “The Legends of the Long Night.”

Dany flipped through it and settled down to read.

* * *

They were less than an hour out from their destination. The faint outline of the wall was creeping over the horizon. Jon looked back to see Gendry head back snoring with Arya resting against his shoulder, reading a magazine. Missandei and Grey were both playing on an iPad resting between them. Dany sat leaning her forehead against the window, nose buried in a book. As she turned the page she pushed her glasses back on her nose smiling at Jon.

“Did you find anything of interest in the books I gave you?” Robb asked.

Dany brought the book down. “Depends,” she responded. “The history of the Nightfort is interesting, the stories about the hell hounds and the Rat Cook, even the stories of the Mad Axeman are in there just like you described.”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming” Arya chuckled, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

Dany snorted, “But, did you guys know they held witch trials up there? There were several that were held inside the Nightfort?”

Robb and Jon shook their heads. “That’s news to me," Jon answered, Robb shrugged next to him, apparently he wasn’t aware of this either. “What about you Arya? Have you heard this before?”

“No, we did learn about the Northern witch trials in school. There were held all along the North during a bad winter, it was more for political power between feuding houses.” Arya shrugged. “The Nightfort never came up but that doesn’t surprise me.”

"Well, we can add that to the list for tonight's investigation," Robb said, optimistically tapping the steering wheeling as he took an exit leaving the highway behind them. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting excited, who knows what could happen tonight but this could be our breakthrough. The evidence we get tonight could be groundbreaking."

“I don’t know Stark,” Missy murmured from her seat in the van. “This all sounded interesting and fun at first but hearing about how frequently people go missing along the trail,” she shook her head, causing her brown curls to bounce. “Sounds like a cliché horror movie and we know how that always ends for us.” She gestured at Grey.

An easy laugh broke out amongst the friends.

Grey brought his hand down, gently rubbing her thigh. “It’s okay, I’m here so that just increases our odds.”

Missy scoffed, turning her attention back to the passing scenery. The occupants of the truck continued to debate and discuss the legends and mystique surrounding the Nightfort. Jon didn’t bother to interject his thoughts on the subject, preferring to keep his opinions to himself. He picked up another FLIR camera and started to calibrate it. He glanced up to see Dany quietly watching him an inquisitive look in her violet eyes. A slight smile pulled at her lips as she turned back to the window, watching the passing sparse northern landscape. The remaining time passed uneventfully as the SUV slowed down, approaching the first gates of the Nightfort.

A lone guard stood at the entrance, waving them down. Robb rolled down his window.

“Hello, we are-“

“I heard you lot were coming up here, where are you from?” The hulking man with the red beard asked.

“Winterfell by way of Queenscrown. I’m Robb Stark and this is my crew for tonight’s investigation” Robb handed the necessary paperwork over to the guard. 

He briefly scanned it before looking up, his blue eyes roved over the car and the occupants inside it. “Right, Well, you’ve been given clearance. The entire area is at your disposal, however, it is advised to stick to the fort at night. Don’t go wandering in the woods, it might be gated but that doesn’t keep everything out. You don’t want to know what lurks in these woods once the sunsets,” he leered at them with a wink. “I’ll be a few miles away at the ranger station should you need me.” He handed over a walkie talkie. “The reception in this area is spotty at times, but use this and I can get here if there’s an emergency.”

“No one is stationed here overnight?” Arya asked.

“No, ma’am.” He gave an odd grin. “See you in the morning and good luck.”

Jon glanced down and read the name on his ID badge. “Thank you, Tormund.”

Tormund gave a wink before he stepped away, unchaining the gate. He opened it ushering them in. Robb drove through the gate, waving at Tormund. Once past the gate Jon watched Tormund close and secure the gates behind them.

“Right, that’s not terrifying at all,” Gendry muttered.

The van was quiet as Robb meandered the large vehicle on the narrow dirt road. The branches clawing at the car as it passed. The road soon emptied into an opening and the Nightfort spread in front of them.

“Seven hells, this is bigger than I thought.” Arya cursed.

The shadowy outline of the Nightfort came into view. The jagged black mass of tumbling towers and walls starkly contrasted to the icy blue-white remnants of the wall behind it. The complex of buildings that made up the Nightfort was sprawled out across twenty-four acres of rolling hills. To the east sat the ruins of the common hall, the armory, and the barracks. The crumbling rookery was just north, over a hill, the top of the tower barely visible. To the west, an overgrown forest grew wild and growing unhindered over the old lichyard and ancient tombs of the Night’s Watch. In the north you could see the jagged crags of the wall of ice and before it stood the heart of it all. There was a gothic beauty to the main fortress, it’s onyx stones were covered in a sickly green moss as a choking ivy wound around any nearby standing structure, attempting to hold the buildings together. The several surrounding towers, leaned heavily on one another, bowing and bending all at different stages of decay and ruin.

Robb let out a low curse as he parked. The late afternoon fog was rolling in from the wall, blanketing the surrounding woods in cool eerie silence. They all exited the car, taking in the sight before them.

“Fuck sakes,” Gendry murmured. “How are we gonna cover all this in one night? We should’ve brought Theon, Pyp, hell even Sam.”

“We have it all planned out” Robb waved a map in front of them. “If we stick to it, we should be fine.”

“It’s beautiful.” 

The rest of them followed suit, moving towards the derelict courtyard where the ancient men of the Night’s watch use to spar and train; manning the wall for a thousand years. 

Jon shoved his cold hands into his pockets. A few weirwood trees grew wild in the abandoned courtyard, their blood-red leaves scattered underfoot. Looming overhead were the remnants of the King’s tower, it’s inside gutted and walls now open to nature, left abandon to rot. The tangled complex of roofless structures stood surrounding them, the lonely caw of a murder of nearby crows broke the gloomy silence.

"Well, at least it's not Camp Crystal Lake," Grey said in a sarcastic tone. Gendry and Arya snickered nearby while Missy and Dany stayed huddled together next to the SUV.

The overly excited Robb clapped his hands together, spurring them from their thoughts as they began to unpack the car and set up for their overnight investigation.

* * *

It took several minutes to unload all the equipment. Robb now stood in front of the car with a map spread out across it, reviewing the investigation with Grey and Gendry at his side. Jon picked up another trunk full of his equipment carrying it over to the one enclosed and protected corner in the courtyard. He preferred to have his base set up with his back to a wall or at least the remains of a wall. Arya returned to the table and grabbed another motion sensor camera.

She held it up. “Where?”

Jon pointed to a southeastern corner outside the courtyard wall. She nodded and trotted off.

“Do you need any help?” Jon turned to see Dany standing across from him.

“Of course, can you start pulling out the monitors and setting them up over there?” He pointed to a second table. Dany gave a small smile and set it to the task. Jon continued to organize the cameras, flashlights, microphones, EMF meters, and other equipment. Jon glanced up after pulling out the last of the battery packs to see Missy standing a few feet away from them, staring off towards a cluster of towers in the distance. 

“Is she okay?” Jon asked.

Dany glanced up, brushing a loose curl away from her face. “Yeah, of course, Missy is a pro remember Oldtown?” Dany stood up with a smile, reaching over grasping his hand. “Are you going to be okay?”

Jon scoffed. “I’ll be fine, it’s just like any other investigation.”

“But it isn’t,” she tilted her head to the side. “Something is bothering you.”

Jon sighed.

“Jon-“

“I’m fine, I got creeped out here as a kid,” He shrugged. “That’s it.”

Dany looked around, she chuckled. “I can see why,” she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Jon grinned, pulling her cold body against his chest. He leaned down, kissing her gently. Before he could forget where they were and get carried away he pulled back with a smirk. “I need to focus or Robb will have my ass, I will not have you distracting me tonight.” He joked.

Dany took a few steps away, her hands held up. “Agreed, tonight yes, but tomorrow? No promises.” She teased.

Jon laughed and turned back to the equipment when Missy caught his eye again. She was still standing there, motionless. He nudged Dany as he walked over towards their friend. It wasn’t unusual for Missy to get ‘locked in’ as she called it on investigations, but this was odd.

She stood silent unmoving, her shoulders gently rising and falling with each breath.

Dany gave a concern glance at Jon as she reached over placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. “Hey,” Missy abruptly startled out of her trance with a gasp. “You okay?”

Missy’s eyes darted between the two, her brow furrowing. “I-I…” she looked around. “How long was I standing there?”

“Not sure, but it was longer than usual," Jon answered.

“Shit,” she murmured, she suddenly shifted into a jog, running back towards the van, leaving Jon and Dany to chase her down.

“Grey, Grey!” Grey turned away from the map. Missy ran towards them, speaking rapid Valaryian.

Robb watched the two talk, while Dany stood next to him. Grey nodded at Missandei who kept glancing over her shoulder towards the towers.

Robb brow furrowed. “Miss? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head. “I just got a heavy feeling in that area of the fort. I can’t really describe it.”

Robb nodded, he glanced back at Gendry. “What about the rest area? Feel anything else?”

“No, nothing I haven’t sense before but it’s not as strong as it is in that area, it’s just enveloping and cold.” She shook her head, Grey wrapped a supportive arm around his girlfriend.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

Missy’s curls bounced with her nods. “I will be, it’s just never been this strong. This place is different.”

“Guys, Guys!” Arya’s voice cut through the southwestern part of the forest, she broke out from an opening, her face covered in a sheen of sweat. “You gotta see what I found.”

The group followed Arya along an overgrown path that led them deeper into the woods, it was so thick it blocked out what little light the cloudy day produced. The shadows on the ground grew longer, till they reached an abandon wooden building. She reached down, brushing away the detritus to reveal the faded insignia of the Night’s Watch.

“I think this is another set of barracks. The barracks in the east are relatively new” She beamed. “Mad Axe?” she clarified.

Robbs' eyes widened. "You could be right," he glanced through a window the building floor overgrown with tree roots, the second story completely exposed to the elements. “We’ll add this location too.”

“I also think I found what’s left of the kitchen when I placed the camera on the eastern side of the fort, maybe the Rat Cook?” Arya eyes beamed but instantly sobered when she caught sight of Missy. “Oy, are you okay?”

Grey rubbed her back whispering in her ear. “I’ll be fine,” she muttered.

They noted the coordinates of the area before turning and leaving the area behind them. Once they reach the SUV Robb set out to update them on the plans for the night. While they still had a few hours of daylight left Jon was going to remain at the command point. Gendry, Robb, and Arya would investigate the southeastern forest and the old barracks, while Grey, Daenerys, and Missy would investigate the Southwestern forest and see if they come across anything there. They would reconvene in a few hours and start the overnight investigation inside the fort.

The group went their separate ways to start the investigation, while Jon settled in to behind the computer monitors.

Once organized, he leaned back in his chair, remotely adjusting the camera angle Arya had just placed. Jon noticed the occasional chipmunks and squirrels jumping between the trees and scurrying across the forest floor but nothing out of the ordinary. He yawned, leaning back to stretch, running a hand over his face, it was going to be a long night. A cool breeze cut through the courtyard causing the leaves to flit about in a macabre dance. The Nightfort was grim and left him feeling unsettled. He couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandered back to the tunnels. Fumbling around in the dark, hoping Benjen or Ned would find him. He stumbled across something else instead, a figure hunched over. Heat and the color of crimson clouding his vision. Jon shuddered, shaking the thoughts from his mind. _Focus, it’s just like any other investigation_, He told himself as he focused on watching the monitors in front of him.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Gendry asked as he closely followed Robb and Arya. “I thought after the second barracks we were going to the kitchen?”

“We are but we're closer to the tunnels, otherwise we would end up backtracking to do both, this is just easier," Robb answered, stepping over the overgrowth and a fallen tree.

“Good, point. Smart move brother.” 

The three moved down an embankment along the western wall, coming across an old archway, the wooden door long rotted away. Robb held up the map in front of him, adjusting his Go-Pro camera. The light illuminating the map. “We go in there.” He pointed.

Gendry leaned forward, the unforgiving darkness in front of them.

Arya picked up a nearby rock, tossing through the opening. A solid thud echoed back towards them. “At least it’s not flooded.”

“Right, I’ll go first.” Robb stepped forward, disappearing into the shadows.

"After you, my lady," Gendry gestured Arya forward to which she cursed, swatting at him. He chuckled as she entered the tunnel with him behind her.

Gendry wasn’t sure how long they had been navigating the narrow tunnels but it was dark and dank. Besides the occasional dead rat or skeletal remains of some poor lost animal, the tunnels were otherwise empty. Robb stopped abruptly in front of them.

“What is it?”

“Shite, the tunnels collapsed, we can’t go any further.”

_Oh, thank the seven_. Gendry usually enjoyed going on these investigations, trying to uncover the truth about these haunted places. The adrenaline rush from hearing an odd unexplainable noise or shadowy movements you see out the corner of your eye, but there was something about this place particularly the tunnels that set him on edge. _Claustrophobia?_ He wondered. 

“This would be a good spot to do an EVP session,” Arya said, as she sat down against the wall. Robb sat down across from her removing a recording device.

Gendry pulled out the FLIR camera, performing a baseline scan of the area. Arya pulled out the K2 EMF detector setting it down between them. The baseline reading at zero.

Robb cleared his throat. “Kill the lights,” they all turned off their lights cloaking them in darkness. The night vision on their cameras acting as their eyes. “We are in the underground tunnels of the Nightfort, October thirty-first at-“ Robb tapped his wristwatch causing it to illuminate. “One forty-five in the morning. Starting the session now. Is there anyone here that wishes to speak to us?"

The EMF remained quiet. Gendry glanced around them, his eyes attempting to adjust to the dense darkness. _Is that a light?_ He blinked a few times directing the FLIR over to the area, but it was empty.

Robb continued to ask questions, the EMF remained quiet the entire time.

“I guess that’s it then,” Arya pushed off the ground, dusting the dirt off her jeans.

“Shhh!” Robb held up his hand, all of them freezing in place. “Did you hear that?”

Gendry listened carefully but could only hear the occasional drip of water. “I don’t-“

A soft clattered broke through. Gendry closed his mouth and Robb stood up and started to walk away from them. Arya directed her camera to follow him. Robb stopped in front of the collapsed wall.

“If there is someone here and that was a sign can you do it again, please?”

They waited with bated breath, a knocking sound responded.

Arya gasped.

Robb grinned. “Are we getting this?”

Arya nodded with glee.

“Thank you, are you a member of the Night’s Watch, one knock for no, two for yes.”

Two knocks answered them.

“Holy shit!” Robb grinned bouncing on his feet. “Gend, anything on the FLIR?”

Gendry looked down, besides Robb and Arya’s heat signatures it was empty. “No, nothing yet.”

Arya cleared her throat. “We have a recording device that you can talk to, are you trapped here?”

The low splash of water dripping hung in the heavy silence.

** _‘Yes’_ **

“Did you hear that?” Arya turned around looking at them both. Even Gendry had heard the disembodied voice.

“Did that sound like a male or female to you?” Robb asked.

“Fuck if I know Robb, but it was a response!” 

“Guys,” Gendry started, his camera pointed over Arya’s shoulder, a small discoidal heat signature was no explainable origin appeared. “Don’t move Arya,” he whispered. “Keep going.”

“Are you one of Mad Axe’s victims?”

The EMF started ticking.

“What is your name? What is keeping you here?”

The EMF ticked up again, letting out a low whine.

“Do you want us to leave?” Arya asked.

The temperature dropped around them, sending goosebumps erupting down Gendry’s arm. He remained focus on the heat signature. “It’s getting bigger.”

“Why do you want us to leave? We can help you? Who are you?”

“Are you a victim of the Night King?” Robb cut in.

The EMF shrieked, echoing around them, there was a clattering of rocks behind them. It sounded almost like footsteps.

“Guys?” Arya was shivering, there was another clatter of rocks, this time closer.

The heat signature was starting to take shape. Gendry’s hands started to shake uncontrollably. “I think it’s time we go.”

Robb reached out placing his hand against the damp wall. He held the recording device in the center of them. “If you want us to leave give us a sign.”

The walls shook around them with a thunderous clap sending them sprawling to their knees. A low groan echoed around them. The EMF in Arya’s hand was screeching, behaving in a way he’d never seen before.

“Guys, let’s go.” Arya pressed, her voice taking a frantic edge. She crawled away from the collapsed wall, the still alarming EMF in her hands. Gendry stood up, grabbing her in the process as they back out of the tunnel. Robb was still standing next to the wall, recording.

**BOOM**

The tunnel shook again, dirt and dust billowing around them, causing them to cough and sputter. Gendry tightens his grip on Arya. Arya had the foresight to switch on her flashlight scanning down the tunnel. A low groan reverberated against the walls, growing louder. A tangible chill moved over them so quickly, they could see their breaths.

“Robb,” she started to yell. He remained turned away from them, focused on the device in his hand.

“Robb!” Gendry yelled, but his friend didn’t move.

“Robb! Let’s go!” Arya was now frantic, she was practically clawing at his arm.

The EMF screeched again, the flashlight went out cloaking them in darkness.

“Robb!!!!!!!!”

* * *

A strong gust whistles through the bare tree branches, leaving them shaking in its wake. Dany adjusted her collar against the chill. She could barely make out the silhouette of Grey and Missy in front of her. They were exploring the northern side of the fort towards the ruined towers. Missy glanced back with a small smile. She had been apprehensive to investigate this side of the fort after the feeling she got earlier in the day. But after some consideration and a pep talk from Grey, she agreed to it. However tonight felt different, Dany didn't feel scared or nervous as one expected when lurking around a supposedly haunted site in the dead of night. She felt sad, almost despondent, even angry at times and she couldn’t pinpoint why. Dany sighed, she adjusted Jon’s hoodie, rolling her shoulders at the two in the morning fatigue was beginning to settle in. The desire to return to the control base with Jon was becoming harder to ignore.

“Dany did you hear what I said?”

Dany looked up to see Grey and Missandei standing in front of her with concern looks.

“Sorry? What?” She jogged to catch up.

“I was saying, you guys could stay up here while I got investigate the vault.”

"Hell no, Grey," Missy spoke out. "We stick to the original plan."

Grey sighed. “I’m just getting weird readings on the EMF and if you guys-“

"Grey," Dany cut in. "It's okay. We'll stick close, besides this thing is in ruins, It's safer to stick together, ghost or no ghost."

“Alright,” Grey conceded, “Just stick close.”

Dany and Missy playfully saluted and followed him down into the tower vault.

The temperature dropped several degrees, their breaths visible in the cold air. Dany shivered. Taking out her camera she scanned the broken, rotting barrels scattered about the spacious room. Grey took out his FLIR thermal cam and started to scan the room for any heat signatures.

“Miss, you got anything on the EMF?”

“Not anymore, it’s all gone quiet.”

"What about the camera? Or temperature D?"

“Nothing on the camera,” Dany scanned it towards the left, noticing a doorway. “The temperature has been holding steady.” 

Grey glanced back, the light from her camera providing the only source of light in the room. “Do you want to do an EVP session in here?”

Missy shivered. “Sure,” she pulled out her device switching it on. Dany stood a few feet away while Grey continued to sweep the room with the FLIR.

“Ready,”

“Nightfort, North Tower Vaults, October thirty first, two-thirty in the morning," Grey stated starting the EVP recording. "Is there anyone here with us?”

A pregnant silence answered him. Dany scanned the room again with the night vision camera, nothing not even a wayward rat scuttling across the dirt. She took a few steps back towards the wall, keeping Grey and Missy in her view.

“Is there someone here who wishes to speak with us?”

Missy tutted. "Here let me try," Dany watched as she held out the EMF device. It's consistent ticking their only company in the ominous stillness of the vault. “Are there any victims of the witch trials that occurred here, we are not here to harm you but have your voice and story be told, we are here for you. If you are here with us can you give us a sign?”

Missy looked around the room, the EMF ticking quickened. “Shite, “ she cursed.

“Ask again,” Grey whispered.

“We’ve heard the stories of the unjust trials and of the Night King.” The EMF let out a low shrill, the meter jumping several hertz. “If you are here with us tonight please give us a sign?”

Dany watched as the temperature gauged plummeted several degrees. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. A slight creak directed her attention over her shoulder. She turned, squinting into the corner. _What was that?_

* * *

The minutes ticked by, besides the temperature dropping and the slight activity on the EMF detector, all was quiet.

“Do you think we got anything?” Grey asked.

“Possibly, I felt something for a minute there. Dany did you get anything on the camera?”

Silence.

“Dany?” Missy flicked on her flashlight, scanning the now empty space Dany once occupied.

“Fuck, where did she go?” Grey walked over, he turned on his flashlight shining it in all the corners of the room but it was empty. Dany was gone.

“Did she go outside?”

They both rushed up the stone steps back, the moonlit forest greeting them. “Dany!?” Missy called out. “Dany? Grey where could she be, she wouldn’t have just left us.”

Grey pulled out a walkie talkie, from his coat pocket. “Jon? Do you read us?”

The walkie talkie chirped, but there was no response. He shook it several times, turning it on and off. “Try yours.”

Missy removed hers from her hip. It was dead.

A forceful wind blew down the hollow at them, blowing past them as if to push them away from the vault.

“What the fuck was that?” Grey muttered. He looked over to see Missy’s pale fearful expression. She grabbed his hand. “Let’s go, now.”

* * *

Jon leaned back watching the monitors. He kept glancing at them and writing notes in his notepad of anything that was caught on the camera with the time date. It was mostly animals, an occasional spider. One camera had been knocked over forcing him to go out and fix it. The guilty culprit was probably the chipmunk he kept seeing dart around the forest floor. He checked his watch, Robb and his group should’ve been back by now. It was unlike them to keep radio silence this long unless one of the tunnels was clear and Robb had the bright idea to go further. Jon had hoped his cousin wouldn’t have acted on that but knowing he was with Arya and both were notorious for their lack of impulse control. The situation was very plausible, Jon just hoped Gendry could counter it.

Jon closed his eyes, exhaling, stretching his arms overhead. The night was cooler than he anticipating. Jon brought his hands down, rubbing his chilled arms through his coat when something caught the corner of his eye. Jon leaned forward staring at one of the monitors. It was streaming from the camera set up near the tower complex, facing towards it. He had watched Grey, Missy and Dany enter the vaults not even thirty minutes ago. He squinted but didn't see anything that would've drawn his attention.

_This place is starting to get to me_. He shook his head, glancing at the other monitors when a shadow darted out from the corner, crossing the screen.

“What the fuck?” Jon jumped up, his chair clattering to the ground behind him. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing but it was a shadow, lurking between the trees. Jon glanced at the connections, they were all still recording. He watched as it slinked behind a set of trees and darted out of view.

“Shite,” Jon retrieved his chair, sitting down. He started flipping through the multiple screens.

_There!_

It had moved to the opposite side of the fort. _That’s impossible_. He watched as is slinked down, swelling up in front of the camera and darting off again causing the camera to shake. It popped up again, in another monitor and darted off. _It’s following a pattern_, Jon realized. It was moving closer towards him. _It’s playing with me._ Jon watched as the shadow continued to move closer. He followed it across the monitors, it’s current position in front of a camera that was less than six hundred meters away. He took out his FLIR camera, beginning to scan in the direction of the last camera, The FLIR was empty of any abnormalities. A snap of the twigs branches caused Jon to quickly spin around, he was alone.

Jon looked back at the monitors. The shadow was at the final camera, less than four hundred meters away. It swelled up taking on a humanoid shape. It stopped in front of the camera, almost to mock him before it disappeared.

The sounds of the night seemed to cease at that moment, his heartbeat thumping in his ears, his erratic breathing interrupting the sinister silence. He continued to scan the area, looking for any sign of what was heading towards him. He scanned to his right and stop. An outline of a person stood there. Jon glanced up, he saw nothing but there it was on the FLIR.

Cold sweat was trickling down his back as he stood with the invisible entity in front of him. He wanted to ask the well practice questions but he couldn’t he was rooted to the spot, his voice caught in his throat. He watched in silent horror as the figure shifted towards him.

_Stay calm, stay calm, there is a rational explanation for this_.

A cacophony of thunderous footsteps reverberated in the courtyard. Arya broke through the tree line with Gendry and Robb on her heels. He glanced at the FLIR, _She ran right through it_! He watched as the three of them skidding to a stop in front of them, all in varying degrees of distress.

Arya was hunched over, hands on her knees gasping for air. “Jon- Jon, why didn’t you answer? Didn’t you hear us?”

Jon exhaled, the blood rushing back to his limbs, finally able to move. “What?”

“Didn’t you hear us? On the radio?” Gendry asked.

“What no,” Jon frowned. “What’s wrong with you guys? What happened?”

Robb glanced up, his face pale and shallow, a visible sheen of sweat on his brow. He opened his mouth to speak when Grey and Missy ran up beside them, both in a similar disheveled state.

“Is Dany here?” Grey gasped. “Did she come back here?”

“She’s not with you?” 

“No,” Missy shook her head. “She’s gone.”

* * *

Robb paced back and forth in front of them. Jon had wanted to take off and look for Dany but had been talked down. They needed a plan before they rushed out into the night. They tried to contact her on her walkie talkie but it was dead. Jon glanced back down at his laptop, the connection was slow but he was attempting to locate the device to see if that could lead them to Dany.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. A sinking feeling was settling in his stomach. He was trying to stay positive that Dany had just wandered off and she would enter base camp fine and joking about how she scared them all and everything would be fine, but Jon couldn’t stop the negative train of thought that everything wasn’t okay, far from it. Jon huffed, the program was at eighty-nine percent.

The snapping of the trees and underbrush broke through the circle. Gendry and Arya entered, both breathless.

“Did you see anything?”

“No,” Gendry shook his head. “We checked both the vault and the surrounding area. Nothing.”

“What about the door?”

“Door?” Arya turned to Missy.

Missy stood up, with the Grey’s camera in hand. She scanned back the footage. “I was looking back to see if we could find anything to tell us what happens to Dany. She was standing by a doorway when we started the EVP session. Did you go in there and see where it lead to?”

“There was no door Missy,” Arya responded.

“No there has to be, look.” she shoved the camera towards them and sure enough there was a shadowy depression of an archway behind her.

“Fuck, Gendry, give me your camera.” Gendry handed it over to Jon, he quickly scanned the footage of the vault. Jon paused. It wasn’t there. He looked up to see the concerns glances of his friends. “It’s not there in this footage.”

“We’re fucked. I’m gonna call that Tormund guy.”

“You can’t remember? The walkie talkie he gave us is dead too.” 

Jon ran his hand through his raven locks, he should’ve gone with her, if he had been there none of this would’ve happened. He looked up locking eyes with a guilty Robb. Robb looked away, grimacing. Ever since they returned he was on edge, refusing to talk about what happened in the tunnels.

“Jon has the program finished on locating her device?”

Jon glanced at the laptop, it was now at ninety-nine percent and holding. “Almost,” he ran a hand down his face, the whole night had them on edge. 

The computer screen flickered to life ‘complete’ it read. Jon quickly clicked on the navigation link and zoomed in on the blinking dot. “I got a hit in the northeast corner near the ruins of the wall.”

Robb nodded. “The best approach is for us to go and separate into groups of two and check the surrounding area. The investigation is on hold until we find Dany. Jon-“

“I’m coming with you,” He picked up a flashlight, grabbing his equipment.

Robb winced, appearing to want to argue but gave a curt nod instead. Jon set his surveillance system on autopilot. The surrounding cameras were still recording. They all shared a look of apprehension before setting off towards the ruins of the wall.

* * *

The night never looked so clear as it did right now. The cold breeze wafting over the decaying ice wall, a reminder of the forgotten feeling of being alive.

She looked at the trees with her new eyes. Everything was different than when she remembered and yet still the same. She could see the outline of the barracks where the men once stayed. The fortress she reluctantly called home on those long winter nights, so long ago.

She glided over the stairs leading up into the fortress, the memory of her steps coming back to her. She knew this route all too well. Walking this familiar path when she was requested by the comely commander. She raked her nails along the cold damp stone, the walls crumbling next her. The door in front of her stood ajar, the remnants of the rotting wood door hanging off its hinges. She stepped through the empty room, a beam of moonlight breaking through the clouds. An image flashed in front of her, she could see herself sitting next to the fire, drinking and smiling, the memory shifted to her clawing at the floor as she was being dragged away, kicking and screaming into the courtyard. Her senses were acute and aware as she followed her demise, feeling the sting of the cat o’ nine tails lance against her back, the abrasions against her ankles and wrists as she was shackled and dragged towards the thicket of weir wood trees behind the tower.

The heat of the inferno licked at her skin, sealing her fate. A fire could not kill a dragon but ice could. The faces of her murderers fueling her centuries of rage. She growled wishing they were here so she could finally get her revenge. A light bobbing adjacent to her caught her attention. She hid behind the twisted trunk of an ancient weir wood tree. Their voices carried on the wind, talking and dressed in an unfamiliar style of dress. There were at least three men and one woman. She slinked between the trees, staying in the shadows, she had no need for the women but the men. She grinned. She observed as one moved too far ahead of the group calling out a name. He is closer than he should be_. Fool,_ she thought a feral grin pulling at her lips baring her sharp white teeth. _He will do_, she decided as she stepped away from the tree.

* * *

“Dany!!!!” Jon called out. He glanced down, they had just past the North Tower. He held the busted walkie talkie in his hand. They had found it at the bottom of the North Tower, but no signs of Dany, even the underbrush and grass were undisturbed. They attempted to access the tower but saw the huge gap in the stairs leading to the top, no person could make that jump without injuring themselves.

Robb was a few feet away. His hands cupped together as he called out her name again.

“We’re getting close to the wall,” Jon pointed out. “I doubt she could’ve made it that far. You need climbing equipment to go any further.”

“Guys!” Arya came from behind them. “I can’t find Gendry.”

“What?”

“He was right behind me and I looked back and he was gone!”

“Fuck!,” Robb swore.

“What happened?” Grey asked as he and Missy jogged over to them.

"Gendry, he's gone." Arya's shoulders shook, her eyes wide as she glanced around them. "This was fun at first but shit is getting a little too real tonight and I want it to stop.”

“Arya, calm –“

Jon held up his hand to Robb. "Arya look at me," he settled his hands on her shoulder, increasing his grip. "Look at me, Arya." Arya's wild grey eyes were darting around, finally locking in on him. "I want you to breathe with me. Breath in,” he kept her focus on him. “And out.” 

Arya breathed in and out a few times, her shaking minimally improving. “Better?”

She nodded.

“Where were you with Gendry?”

“We were nearing the slope towards the wall in the northeast corner, he was a few feet away from me and-and,” she shook her head. “I turned back and he was gone.”

“Did you hear or see anything?”

“No nothing,” Arya’s eyes started to well up. “Jon, what the fuck is happening?”

Jon pulled her into a hug attempting to calm his cousin when an unearthly scream filled the air.

They froze, eyes wide and darting about. A few seconds ticked by when another screech pierced the night.

“Gendry!!!” Arya screamed. Jon held onto her clawing and kicking form. She forcefully pulled away, dropping from his grasp, running towards the disturbance. 

The tree branches scratched and clawed at them as they followed, another scream drew them closer. Jon's lungs were on fire as he leaped over a fallen tree trunk, he had caught up to Arya. Robb was just behind them, all of them running towards the screams. He broke through the trees skidding to a stop.

Gendry was pressed against a tree trunk, a clawed hand wrapped around the neck, holding it at an odd angle as a figure hovered over him. Arya and Robb busted thru behind him. He held his arms up stopping them.

The predator flicked it’s head up, looking over towards them. It let go of Gendry, sending him sliding down the tree trunk, landing in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

“Gendry!” Arya darted over to him before Jon could stop her.

The creature hissed slinking away, stopping a few feet away resting on its haunches. Its harden gaze studying them.

_Oh, Gods…No-No-No-No._

“Seven Hells,” Missy gasped from behind them, dropping to her knees. “Dany?”

Dany’s head snapped, tilting to the side. Her damp, tangled silver hair, clung to her grey mottled cheeks as her black eyes narrowed at Missy, she skulked over towards them, keeping her distance. She clawed at the dirt, her attention now directed at Missy. Grey stepped in front of Missy.

“Stop,” Her hand resting on Grey’s shoulder. “She doesn’t see ‘us’. She’s possessed.”

Dany paused looking at them, Jon glanced to see Arya holding Gendry in her lap, the shallow rise and fall of his chest visible. A guttural growl emanated from her lips turning into a cackling screeched.

“It’s you” she hissed, her voice gravely like leaves brushing over stones. She contorted her head towards Jon, the bones popping and cracking with her movements. He grimaced, _Gods Dany what have I done?_

An evil laugh echoed around them. "You came back, after all these years.” Her face contorted into an expression of pure hatred. “Do you know what they did to me!” she flicked her head back unleashing an otherworldly scream.

The group cowered, covering their ears. The air around them started to swirl, the EMF detectors alarming all at once.

“My Commander, how naive I was to think you wanted my council for good.” She hissed. “But you used me, for my powers and knowledge, to protect your men against the terrors of the long night and once I served my purpose you had them kill me at your command." She stood up, slowly menacingly advancing on Jon. "But why now my love? Why after all these years are you back?” 

She seized his face in her clawed hands bringing him closer to her face, she sniffed him, licking the side of his face. An overwhelming putrid scent filled his sense, Jon felt himself becoming light-headed as she hovered over him, her eyes black and lifeless. 

“Your words and promises are hollow commander, it is time to get what you deserve.”

Jon’s futile attempts to twist out of her grasp only causing her grip to tighten, her nails cutting into his face, he felt the pinch and trickle of his blood running down his cheeks. She hovered her mouth over his, her harsh mouth twisted into a grin, baring her sharp teeth as she snarled at him.

“Oh how long I’ve waited for this, you are finally mine.” she sneered before crushing her mouth against his in a painful searing kiss. Jon felt himself getting weak, his energy being drained from him, his useless arms dangling at his side. The last thing Jon heard was Arya screaming as he fell into the abyss.

* * *

“No!!!!” Arya ran over to Jon crumpled form. Dropping to her knees, she started to shake him. He was pale, the hollows in his face visible.

“Robb he isn’t breathing!”

Dany threw her head back, another screeching cackle escaping her. "I have no need for maidens. Women are often used and tossed aside for another's power." She darted out, moving inhumanly fast towards Robb. She now stood in front of him, her lips pulled back in a snarl. She snatched his face, forcefully shoved him down onto his knees. She lowered her face to his as she whispered, her breath cold against his cheek. “You will do as well.”

“No!” Jon coughed.

Arya pushed back, scrambling away back towards Gendry.

“No,” he wheezed. “They are innocent, It ends tonight.”

Dany snapped her head, violently tossing Robb to the side. He skidded across the ground. Missy and Grey coming up beside him.

Her black gaze narrowed. “No, it can’t be, it’s impossible.”

Jon stood up, but it wasn’t him. It was then that they noticed his granite eyes were now black, his voice deeper and raspier than normal with a thicker northern burr. Blood dripping down his hands. “It is, and it is time to end this.”

“But it was you!” Dany lashed out, clawing at him. “They killed me because of you! When the fire didn’t kill me, it was all the proof they needed. They entombed me in your wall!”

“I know, I returned too late to stop them. But when I tried to free you. They turned on me as well.”

Dany shook her head. “No, no no,” she whispered, her onyx gaze softening, her shaking hands coming up to claw at her silver mane. “Lies, Lies, you speak of lies to save your life! They tortured me, you used me!” She chastised him. “Once I served my purpose, you discarded me!”

"They were fearful of you and me," he whispered. Jon unbuttons his shirt revealing fresh bleeding stab wounds to his neck and chest, coloring him in a sickly crimson shade.

Dany dropped her hands, taking tentative steps towards him. Her eyes softening, her mouth untwisting, her expression becoming less feral, almost human. She brushed her fingers against his chest. “No,” she whispered. There were red tears in her eyes.

Jon nodded. “Traitors to the watch,” he growled. "They met their demised in time, my love."

A look of disbelief softened her features. “My love?” she stepped away, her hands clutched together in front of her. 

Jon reached over, pulling her hands apart. He intertwined his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “But-“ she stammered. “I’ve done terrible things, I’ve hurt so many people all in the name of revenge.” She glanced over at Gendry and then Robb.

“I know love, but it can all ends tonight, we can finally be at peace.”

Dany nodded. She looked younger, she looked like Dany but there were slight differences. An ethereal glow illuminated around her and was now surrounding Jon. The wounds on his neck and chest now gone.

“It’s time,” Jon whispered.

Dany glanced over at the two, she raised her hand towards Gendry, the color rushed into his cheeks, he blinked his eyes open “Arya?” Arya started crying, pulling him into a hug.

“What about Jon and Dany?” Missy stepped forward.

The Night King and his Queen looked over at them. “They will be fine,” she responded.

Jon nodded, bringing his hand up, cradling her face. He whispered against her lips causing a girlish giggle to escape her lips before bringing his mouth down against hers. The ethereal glow now surrounding them, growing bright. Briefly blinding them before it disappeared with a loud crack.

Jon pulled back, his hands still cradling Dany’s face. He blinked his eyes, his gaze resting on Dany’s now familiar features. He nudged her nose with his, causing her violet eyes to flutter open.

“Hey,” Jon grinned down, relieved to see his Dany again.

Dany sighed, a smile tugging at her lips, “Hey.”

The group moved about in silence, dismantling their odd equipment and putting it the largest carriage she had ever seen.

“Do you think they will fare better than we did my love?”

The Night King reached over grabbing her hand. “Possibly, I hope so. Our love was strong theirs is too.”

The Queen hummed. “We do always have a way of finding each other.”

The Queen pulled her King close as they watched the sunrise in the east as the last of the visitors enter their carriage, departing the Nightfort.

“What did happen to the traitors?” She asked.

The Night King kissed her forehead. “Come, my love, it’s better to show you the fate of seventy-nine.” He led her away from her eternal torment into the warm glow of the afterlife. 

* * *

Epilogue

One Month Later

Jon sat in front of his computer, reviewing all the footage from the Nightfort investigation. Robb leaned against the doorframe.

“Anything?”

Jon shook his head. “The evidence we got before the incident is there but everything afterward. It's all compromised.”

Robb nodded. “It’s probably best that way, Jon I’m-“

“It’s okay, Dany doesn’t blame you and neither do I.”

“Thanks,” He smiled softly, tucking his hands into his back pockets. “I think I’m gonna give ghost hunting a break for a little bit.”

“Really?” Jon leaned back. “What are you going to do instead.”

“I don’t know, maybe hunt some cryptids? Theon's been wanting to look into the legends of the Kraken for years."

“Yes, less risk involved I’m sure.” Jon joked.

Robb laughed. “We’ll see.”

Jon picked up his camera, “Hey Robb?”

Robb turned around, Jon took a shot with a grin.

“What was that for?”

“Documentation purposes that Robb Stark is giving up on ghost hunting.”

Robb rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Will we be seeing you and Dany for dinner tomorrow? Margaery has some dish she wants to try out.”

“Yeah,” Jon stood up, following Robb to the door. “I’ll text you when we are on our way, maybe pick up some wine or a case of beer?”

“More of a whiskey man myself,” he joked with a wink. They both stood at the front door. Robb reached out grabbing his car keys off the table, tossing them up and catching them.

“I’ll let you know what I’ll pick up.”

“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Robb turned, exiting the house.

Jon closed the door behind him returning to his office. He picked up the camera, looking at the picture of Robb he just took on the viewer, his stomach dropped. The picture of a surprised Robb starting back at him was not what Jon saw. It was Robb just different with a menacing grin and black eyes staring back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp Thats it, I hoped you liked it. 🙂 Also, don't let my "comment moderating" dissuade you from making a comment. I do it because of past experiences and honestly, I don't write enough or post enough to expect tons of comments lol, however, I see some of the shenanigans that do go on in the comments on other fics and I don't need that in my life. 
> 
> Plus you can always hit me up with an "Ask" on Tumblr.


End file.
